Carousel
by cath2545
Summary: Kelly Taylor feels like she is going nowhere in her life. Until the unthinkable happens to Brenda and Dylan McKay. Kelly Taylor is in for the shock of her life.


Carousel

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Beverly Hills 90210 or its Characters.

Intro: Kelly Taylor was tired of going around and around the way her life has been lately. She had already given up on finding love anymore. As nothing or no one could ever compare to the love she had with Dylan and Brandon. That era is over as she has moved on. Living in New York City has been good for the most part but something still was missing in her life. Soon Kelly's life is about to change as she has closed one door another is about to open literately. After a tragedy happens with Brenda and Dylan leaves Kelly something very special

Chapter 1

Kelly sat in her office at her Public Relations Agency. She was tired of the same old things here. She had five people working for her and it just seemed monotonous. Kelly just wanted to run away from her life but she had no idea what she wanted. Kelly had been on the edge lately she felt like there was something not right. She did have two major campaigns to present maybe that is what is stressing her out. Her phone rang.

"Hello, Kelly Taylor speaking how may I help you?" Kelly asked the person on the other end.

All Kelly heard was silence. Kelly thought it was odd but did not give it another thought and went back to work. A little later the phone rang again and it was the same thing nothing but silence. Kelly left the office and stopped at her favorite place to pick up a salad for dinner. She went home ate dinner then took her laptop out to work on the campaigns when her doorbell rang.

She went to answer it she opened the door and there stood Iris McKay and a little girl. Iris is Dylan's mother. Kelly stood there in shock she had not seen Iris in years.

The little girl broke free from Iris's had and ran into Kelly's arm's. "Aunt Kelly she yelled."

Kelly looked at Iris with confusion.

"Hi Kelly may we come in?" asked Iris.

Kelly moved aside and let Iris in. Kelly was holding the little girl.

"Iris, who is this little girl?" "Iris what is going on?"Kelly asked.

"This is Addison Dylan's and Brenda's little girl she is five years old." Iris told her.

"Aunt Kelly, will you play with me?" she asked.

Kelly and Iris went and sat on the couch. While Addison played with her doll.

"Kelly, there truly is no easy place to start so I am just going to say it." "Brenda and Dylan were in a horrible car accident which Brenda died from Dylan is in a coma the doctors are not sure when or even if he will come out of it." Iris told her.

Kelly sat there speechless. Kelly could not believe what she was just told. She looked at Iris and shook her head no. Iris wrapped her arms around Kelly. Kelly began to cry.

" What happened?" sobbed Kelly.

"A drunk driver hit them I was watching Addison." "I got a call from the hospital telling me about the accident." Iris told her.

"When did this happen?" asked Kelly.

"It happened two weeks ago." "I am doing what both Dylan and Brenda wanted." "They told me if anything ever happened to one or both of them where they could not take care of their children; you were to be named their guardian." "They stated this in their will and their living will." Iris told Kelly.

Kelly looked over at Addison sitting there playing with her doll.

"How am I going to do this Iris?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, right now what Addison needs now is to know that she is safe and loved." "You can give that too her." "Brenda and Dylan would have never trusted you if they did not feel that you are the best person for Addison." said Iris.

"Addison, grandma is going to go now you are going to stay with Aunt Kelly tonight." "I will be back in the morning to have breakfast with you." Iris said as she went to give Addison a kiss.

"Ok grandma, Aunt Kelly and me will have fun." she said.

Iris hugged Kelly and whispered in her ear. "You are going to be just fine."

Iris left the two of them. Kelly was not sure if she would be fine. Addison walked over to Kelly and sat on her lap.

"Aunt Kelly, my mommy and daddy said that you would take care of me." "My mommy is an angel in heaven now." Addison told her.

"Yes she is an angel now one that will watch over you all your life." Kelly told her.

Kelly had no idea what to do with her.

"Aunt Kelly, you can call me Addie if you want too." Addie said.

"Are you hungry Addie?" Kelly asked her.

"No, grandma gave me super." "But I am getting tired." she told her.

"I am getting sleepy." Addie said.

"How I give you a bath and get you into your pajamas." Kelly said.

So Kelly gave Addie a bath and played with her in the tub. She got her out and dried her off and got her into her pajamas.

"Aunt Kelly, will you read me a book?" asked Addie.

"I am sorry Addie I do not have any books for kids." Kelly told her.

"That is ok; I have some in my bag." "I will go and get one." Addie said.

Addie brought back Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs it is her favorite. She crawled up on Kelly's lap and Kelly started to read the book. About ten minutes into the story Kelly looked down and saw that Addie was a sleep. Kelly put the book down and put Addie up on her shoulder.

"I promise you Addie that I will do the best I can for you." "Your mommy was a good friend and a wonderful person. Your daddy is a good friend and a wonderful man." "I promise I will do anything that you and your daddy needs." Kelly told her.

Kelly got up and brought her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She surrounded with pillows. Kelly sat next to Addie leaned over and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Before Kelly got up she whispered. "Sleep well little one."

Kelly went back to the living room and sat down and put her hands over her face; that is when it all started to hit her what had happened today.


End file.
